


[vid] I Promise You

by etmuse



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: F/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27995427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etmuse/pseuds/etmuse
Summary: Anne and Gilbert will always find a way to get to each other. I Promise You.
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Kudos: 1





	[vid] I Promise You

On Youtube:  



End file.
